La niñera Pokémon
by Vismur
Summary: Ash ha sufrido un accidente en su mundo, para evitar que su alma se deteriore, Arceus le ofrece la oportunidad de ser un pokémon en un universo alternativo mientras cuida a un joven entrenador, ¿no puede ser tan difícil?, ¿no?. Ashachu.
1. Parte I

_Título: La niñera Pokémon_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Pokémon_

 _Pairings: Ninguna por el momento._

 _Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y derivados._

 _Notas: Combinación extraña de los juegos, el manga y el anime, centrándose en el manga, pero con muchas libertades. Posiblemente se actualice cada mes._

 _Advertencias: Esto contiene dosis altas de Crack, humor, OCC´s, un poco de angustia mal escrita, improbabilidad en la línea del tiempo, agujeros en la trama, pokémon cuidando de un niño, organizaciones malvadas, y posiblemente muchos errores._

 _Resumen: Ash ha sufrido un accidente en su mundo, para evitar que su alma se deteriore, Arceus le ofrece la oportunidad de ser un pokémon en un universo alternativo mientras cuida a un joven entrenador, ¿no puede ser tan difícil?, ¿no?. Ashachu._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **LA NIÑERA POKÉMON**

 **PARTE I**

Estaba muerto, o algo por el estilo, de nuevo, Ash debería estar sorprendido por esta información, pero desde que salió de su pueblo natal cuando tenía diez años, su vida ha corrido peligro demasiadas veces como para contarlas o sorprenderse cuando salía gravemente herido o en estado de muerte cercana, realmente necesitaba un descanso.

Eso era muy hipócrita si lo pensaba bien, después de todo, él fue quien se lanzó enfrente del cañón destructor del equipo Sword, que tenía un nombre no muy original, eso no quitaba que fueran una pequeña espina dolorosa en el costado, más cuando estaban tratando de capturar a Ho-oh y Lugia.

Esperaba que los pokémon legendarios estuvieran bien y sanos, había sacrificado su cuerpo para eso.

Aunque lo hubiese hecho por cualquier pokémon en realidad, a pesar de tener diecinueve años, no quitaba su imprudencia de ponerse enfrente de situaciones particularmente peligrosas para la vida con cada oportunidad que tuviera, era triste pensar que sus amigos estaban medio resignados a que podría morir en cualquier momento de idiotez impulsiva, Ash se conformaba con cualquier muerte, mientras no fuera por culpa de una cascara de plátano.

Se reprendió mentalmente, ¿desde cuándo eran tan negativo?, debe ser el espacio blanco extremadamente aburrido que está ocasionando su momento emo, no encontraba otra razón.

Viendo más atentamente la blancura antinatural del espacio donde se encontraba en reposo, sin ruido, sin gravedad aparente, ni siquiera sentía alguna parte de su cuerpo, se preguntó si esta era la definitiva y por fin iba a morir.

\- Elegido – la voz del Dios de los pokémon lleno el silencio con su telepatía, sacando un gran susto de muerte para el entrenador, percatándose de la presencia del ser en una parte de la habitación.

\- Arceus – dijo de alguna forma, porque no sintió mover su boca, pero claramente había respondido.

\- Gracias a ti, los humanos que han estado en contra de nosotros han caído, Ho-oh y Lugia están a salvo – informo el legendario Alfa moviendo claramente la cabeza con gracia.

\- Me alegro – respondió aliviado Ash, después de todo realmente se preocupaba por los demás. – Entonces, ¿estoy muerto? – preguntó claramente enfocándose en la habitación blanca.

\- Todavía no – respondió Arceus, Ash suspiró, claro no iban a deshacerse del elegido tan fácilmente cuando todavía era un saco de boxeo útil, también muy dispuesto a salvarlos, vamos, que no dejaría que nadie saliera lastimado en su reloj, y era como una relación mutua, él ayuda a los pokémon y a los legendarios, se hacen amigos, y él vive un poco más para seguir teniendo aventuras, ganar-ganar.

\- ¿Estoy en coma? – preguntó de nuevo, era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo en una situación así.

\- No exactamente, el arma que usaron daño de manera temporal tu enlace cuerpo-alma, no lo suficiente para matarte, pero ocasiono que tú alma no pueda ingresar a tú cuerpo de nuevo, además de las lesiones que has sufrido – explicó Arceus.

Ash comprendió por fin porque no sentía su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? – preguntó curioso.

\- Debido a que tu enlace está bastante dañado, para que se repare debemos tener cuidado, tú cuerpo estará bien con cuidados de nosotros, tú alma sin embargo, tendrá que buscar un contenedor temporal para que no se deteriore, y en un universo diferente – explico el Dios.

\- Espera, ¿eso no cortará la conexión de tajo, matándome? – preguntó Ash.

\- No si el contendor temporal es una versión alternativa de ti mismo, además, en este mundo distinto hay una persona que quiero que protejas – dijo Arceus.

\- ¿Proteger a alguien?, ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ash mirando sospechosamente, es cierto que Arceus trabaja de maneras misteriosas, pero una situación tan conveniente era extraña.

\- Lo entenderás cuando veas ese mundo – dijo sin explicar nada, Ash suspiró.

\- ¿Qué pasará con mis amigos y mi familia? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Para ellos estarás en coma, en ese tiempo nosotros arreglaremos el enlace – dijo simplemente Arceus.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que quedarme en este mundo? – preguntó Ash.

\- El tiempo pasará más rápido en este mundo alternativo que aquí, así que no te preocupes, no vas a dormir años – dijo suavemente el Dios, Ash asintió reflexionando, no tenía nada que perder, y era mejor que no hacer nada.

\- Muy bien, ¿cómo se llama la persona que debo proteger? – preguntó, Arceus tomo esto como una aceptación de la misión, y un portal empezó a abrirse, era caótico y lleno de luces, pero el entrenador a estas alturas, se había acostumbrado a estas cosas.

\- Red – respondió simplemente.

\- ¿Rojo? – preguntó confundido, pero no pudo decir más, porque sintió un jalón realmente poderoso que lo impulso al portal, absorbiéndolo casi de inmediato.

\- Es como una reinversión – fue lo último que dijo el legendario, antes de que la oscuridad lo consumiera todo, sintiendo volteretas realmente agresivas en el estómago, haciéndole creer que posiblemente sus órganos iban a salir volando por su boca.

Lo próximo que sabía, es que estaba acostado boca abajo en el pasto, Ash tardó un momento en identificar que sus sentidos estaba funcionando de nuevo de una manera realmente dispar, y que posiblemente su sistema digestivo ha sido asesinado.

Cuando comprobó que no iba a vomitar sus extrañas, se levantó en sus piernas tambaleantes, agradecido por la firmeza del suelo y el césped en sus pies.

Ash suspiró después de una experiencia más haya de angustioso, pero lo que escucho no fue su voz humana, sino un adorable y lindo "chu".

El entrenador se congelo mirando sus manos, o donde deberían estar, en su lugar, se encontraban un par de patas amarillas que el fácilmente podría reconocer en un millón de años, con un examen más a fondo, corroboró su teoría, era un Pikachu.

Bien hecho Arceus, bien hecho, ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que proteger a alguien midiendo 40 centímetros?

Hey, al menos era un experto en Pikachu, quizás no sea tan malo, ¿verdad?.

Continuara…


	2. Parte II

_Título: La niñera Pokémon_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Pokémon_

 _Pairings: Ninguna._

 _Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo y derivados._

 _Notas: Combinación extraña de los juegos, el manga y el anime, centrándose en el manga, pero con muchas libertades. Posiblemente se actualice cada mes._

 _Advertencias: Esto contiene dosis altas de Crack, humor, OCC´s, un poco de angustia mal escrita, improbabilidad en la línea del tiempo, agujeros en la trama, pokémon cuidando de un niño, organizaciones malvadas, y posiblemente muchos errores._

 _Resumen: Ash ha sufrido un accidente en su mundo, para evitar que su alma se deteriore, Arceus le ofrece la oportunidad de ser un pokémon en un universo alternativo mientras cuida a un joven entrenador, ¿no puede ser tan difícil?, ¿no?. Ashachu._

\- Habla humana –

 _"_ _Habla pokémon"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **LA NIÑERA POKÉMON**

 **PARTE II**

Él iba a asesinar algo, preferentemente cierto legendario de pelaje blanco, llevaba tres semanas en aquel bosque, y estaba a punto de morir, vale, quizás estaba exagerando, pero estar en mitad del bosque sin ninguna forma de saber qué hacer, no era bonito.

Tampoco ayudaba que el único movimiento que sabía en esta nueva forma era "ataque rápido", que había aprendido huyendo de los otros pokémon del bosque, su mejor amigo amarillo se estaría riendo de su desgracia, apenas podía usar su impactrueno sin que le rebote en la cara o que se desvié del objetivo, su puntería era terrible, al parecer una cosa era conocer el pokémon y otra era ser dicho pokémon.

Realmente hubiese deseado ser un Lucario, o un Gardevoir, pero viendo todos los Pidgey, Rattata y Caterpie, todos pokémon nativos de Kanto, seguramente no sería una buena idea, resaltaría como un letrero de neón que diría, "Entrenadores atrápenme, soy un pokémon raro", Pikachu no era tan raro, a menos de que esto fuera Teselia, pero la falta de Patrat, Sewaddle y Pidove le daban una idea de su ubicación actual.

 _"_ _Vamos Arceus, dadme una señal"_ chilló entre silabas de pika al cielo. Claro que no recibió respuesta.

Ash suspiró cansado, la vida como un pokémon salvaje era dura, empezando desde la comida, era tan difícil conseguir algo que comer, para luego tener que enfrentarse a otros por dicha comida, los Beedrill acabaron de convertirse en su pokémon menos favorito en los últimos días, superando con creces a los Spearow, cosa que pensó que iba a ser imposible.

Y luego estaba la cuestión de otros entrenadores, en sus exploraciones se había dado cuenta de una ciudad cerca del bosque, para su consternación, la mayoría era gente normal cerca de su vista inmediata estaba sin ningún compañero pokémon, y se escondía inmediatamente de los pocos entrenadores que él podría reconocer gracias a las pokébolas visibles para evitar ser capturado.

Él tenía una misión que hacer, aunque todavía no supiera de qué se tratará. Pero la ciudad le daba una sensación de familiaridad, por alguna razón.

Su estómago retumbo de hambre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Ash realmente no era el mejor para conseguir comida, pero busco algún árbol para fruta, sus intentos dieron resultado cuando encontró unas manzanas, dio gracias a Mew por la comida, y se dispuso a conseguir una, hasta que un Beedrill apareció, claramente delimitando que el árbol pertenecía a su territorio, ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de correr con todo su esfuerzo a una manzana roja, asegurándola con su mordida y salir de ahí de inmediato.

Su acción claramente no le gusto al pokémon insecto quien empezó a corretearlo por su osadía, usando su ataque rápido, se movió en forma de zic zac para poder perderlo, pero hasta el momento no estaba dando resultado.

Tenía que llegar a un plan, lo último que necesitaba era ser envenenado.

Vio su oportunidad cuando una hilera de árboles caídos lo suficiente gruesos estaban en su vista, moviéndose rápidamente para esconderse detrás de ellos, escarbando entre los maderos caídos para cubrirse con ellos para camuflarse, esperado que el Beedrill se fuera de largo.

El insecto venenoso paso de largo, tratando de alcanzarle, el ratón amarillo suspiró aliviado, mientras salía de su escondite e iba a otra dirección, lejos de su atacante, y masticando su premio, esto no podía continuar así, necesitaba buscar de que trataba su misión.

Miró a la dirección de la ciudad pensativo, necesitaba información, y la necesitaba ya.

Acabo de comer rápidamente para dirigirse a su objetivo, pensando en la forma en que podría pasar desapercibido, en sus exploraciones de lejos mostraba que la gente no suele tener pokémon fuera de sus pokébolas muy seguido, y eso le haría resaltar.

Ya pensaría en algo, siempre ha sido bueno en improvisar.

Su brillante plan consistía en usar una caja vacía como cubierta, con algo de trabajo hizo dos agujeros en el cartón para poder ver y se aventuró por la ciudad, la sensación de familiaridad creció mucho estando en sus calles, algo en su memoria parecía hacerle recordar algo, pero no podía poner la pata en ello.

Siguió caminando, mirando los detalles, hasta que se tropezó con algo.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la voz, era de un niño, Ash empezó a sudar, se había descuidado un momento y había chocado con un niño.

Empezó a moverse rápidamente para salir de ahí inmediatamente.

\- ¡La caja se mueve! – dijo sorprendido el niño de nuevo, quien claramente lo estaba siguiendo.

Uso ataque rápido para perder al niño, pero en una vuelta, choco con otra cosa, tirándolo con fuerza en el suelo, y haciendo que su caja-disfraz saliera volando.

\- ¿Estas tratando de robarme? – preguntó una voz diferente, Ash abrió rápidamente los ojos, y pararse en sus patas, cuando se dio cuenta que chocó contra un vendedor de fruta, y había logrado derribar algunas naranjas, el ahora Pikachu quiso llorar, hoy no era su día.

\- Es un pokémon – dijo la voz infantil de nuevo, Ash se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al chico, percatándose de sus características, cabello negro un poco alborotado, ojos rojizos, usaba una gorra roja, una chaqueta roja con blanco, hey, había algo inquietantemente familiar en este sujeto.

\- ¿Es tuyo muchacho? – preguntó el dueño, obviamente señalándole, Ash intento idear una escapada.

\- No, pero pienso capturarlo, vamos Bulbasaur – dijo lanzando la pokébola, donde el inicial de planta y veneno apareció.

 _"_ _¿Por qué?"_ chilló al cielo, aunque los humanos solo escucharon un pika muy efusivo, lo que faltaba un entrenador que quería capturarlo.

 _"_ _Vamos a empezar"_ dijo el inicial de planta, esperando una orden.

\- Vamos Bulbasaur – antes de que pasará algo Ash uso ataque rápido para salir de ahí – está huyendo, rápido, usa somnífero – el pokémon lanzó una semilla, pero Ash logró esquivar moviendo el cuerpo de manera antinatural.

 _"_ _¿No se supone que el somnífero es polen o esporas?"_ preguntó el pokémon amarillo corriendo tan lejos como podía.

 _"_ _Esa es una buena idea"_ admitió su oponente, oh genial, no se suponía que debía ayudarlo.

\- Rápido, látigo cepa – dio otro comando el chico, pero esta vez logro golpearlo, ¡realmente duele! – Usa de nuevo somnífero – ordenó de nuevo.

" _Vamos a probar esto"_ dijo el inicial mientras tenía una mirada concentrada, y efectivamente, esta vez eran esporas verdes brillantes mucho más difíciles de esquivar, que lo dejaron con mucho sueño.

\- ¿Por qué es diferente el somnífero? – preguntó un poco confundido el chico, pero sin perder el tiempo, saco una pokébola de su chaqueta – bueno, no importa, aquí vamos – exclamó con satisfacción mientras lanzaba la condenada cosa roja con blanco, y era succionado por ella, unos momentos después, había sido reducido varias veces su tamaño, mientras era confinado en la pokébola, y se podía ver a través, eso era nuevo.

\- Impresionante muchacho – dijo el vendedor.

\- Gracias, bien hecho Bulbasaur – dijo el joven mientras acariciaba la cabeza del inicial de planta, y lo miraba directamente, ¿él puede mirarlo a través de la pokébola?, eso es nuevo también.

No espera, el acaba de ser atrapado, ¡No!, ¿Qué pasaba con su misión?, vamos, tenía que buscar su objetivo, maldito Arceus, bien podría haberle dicho que hacer, ahora estaba atascado con este niño.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo? – preguntó mientras veía como Ash hacia su pequeño berrinche, hace tiempo que no llegaba a este nivel de infantilidad, pero creía que era necesario. – Quizás debamos presentarnos – el muchacho se despidió del señor y fue a una zona tranquila, donde lo liberó.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Red, tengo la misión de completar la pokédex, vamos a hacer amigos, ¿si? – le explicó, pero lo que llamo su atención fue su nombre.

 _"_ _¿Red?"_ preguntó con duda, aunque solo salió un pika a los oídos humanos, ¿qué madre llamaba su niño con un color?, no espera, su madre lo llamó ceniza, literalmente, podía sentir empatía, espera, Arceus no dijo que la persona que debía proteger se llamaba Red, ¿cuántas eran las posibilidades de que era la persona correcta?, sospechando en su suerte (y en Arceus), esta persona podría ser su misión.

\- ¿Intentamos ser amigos? – preguntó de nuevo, acercando la mano para acariciarlo, pero en lugar de eso, recibió un pequeño choque de su electricidad, Ash hizo una mueca, él no pretendía hacer eso, maldita electricidad que no parecía obedecer sus intenciones, justo cuando estaba a punto de disculparse, otra voz llegó a sus oídos.

\- Veo que estas tomando las cosas con calma, ¿verdad Red? – ambos, entrenador y pokémon fueron sorprendidos, pero por diferentes razones.

\- ¡Green! – dijo el ahora confirmado como Red.

"Se parece a Gary", fue el primer pensamiento del ratón eléctrico, y se llama también como un color, hizo una mueca, ¿no enserio?, ¿qué pasaba con los nombres de colores?

También comprobó que su cargó era muy impulsivo, estaba teniendo un dejavú en esa pequeña riña de palabras, que termino en un desafío para obtener la medalla roca del líder de gimnasio Brock, espera, ¿estaba en ciudad plateada?, eso explicaba porque el lugar parecía vagamente familiar.

\- Vamos a demostrarle a Green, ¡haremos que se arrepienta! – dijo Red mirando emocionado, para luego revisar sus bolsillos para los otros acompañantes de su cargo, el Bulbasaur que le ganó y un Poliwhirl que no había visto – mis pokémon tienen baja salud, mañana será lo primero que haré – dijo mientras lo regresaba a la pequeña pokébola del demonio, ahora entendía porque su amigo Pikachu lo odiaba.

Al día siguiente:

\- No puede ser – dijo su cargo mientras veía como el centro pokémon de la cuidad estaba banalizado y era bastante pequeño. – Eso solo significa que tú eres el único que tiene suficiente poder – dijo viéndolo a través de la pokébola, Ash solo se encogió dentro de su pequeño espacio, él definitivamente no estaba listo para batallas pokémon, solo sabía usar como debe ataque rápido y su impactrueno era difícil de controlar, pero por otro lado, estaba bastante interesado en saber cómo luchan aquí.

 _"_ _Al menos has aprendido una lección, no hagas para mañana lo que puedes hacer ayer"_ dijo más para sí, mientras era regresado con sus compañeros, y su cargo de dirigía al gimnasio.

Continuara…

 _Sobre el somnífero, en el manga es una semilla (¿?), mientras el Bulbasaur de Ash cuando usa somnífero es un polen con una extensión mayor, y en el juego parecen varias esporas brillantes (o al menos en Rojo Fuego)._


End file.
